The Price of Laughter
by Dark Mistress Lady Rose
Summary: Harley meets a giggly stranger upon the death of her dearest clown prince. Who is he and what on earth is she going to do without her Puddin! AU crossover with Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler Rated M for possible later chapters


[A/N: I know this is short, I just needed to get the opening done to kind of introduce the concept for this story. This will be in an AU and will not deal with many characters outside the mains' close circles (at least from my initial planning).]

Warning: I own nothing DC or Kuro related

Harleen sat there, shattered. The body across her lap was just too hard to look at. The tears falling down her face threatened to reveal her to those surrounding them. But that wouldn't change that he was dead, the warmth slowly slipping out of him. Joker was gone; and it seemed she would never smile again.

Joker had gotten increasingly risky in putting himself out there and had finally crossed the line that got him killed. It seemed a relief as his face was almost calm, smiling as it was. He had laughed until the last breath left him. Harley looked on him, tears sweeping her face, the makeup running. Out of her blurry vision, she could swear she saw something moving over her shoulder to touch the man in her arms. She instinctively tried to protect her beloved and latched onto the thing she saw.

Instantly, she saw what she hadn't before. She clutched the arm of a man with long silver hair. She also became aware that she was not on the street holding Joker. He was far away, seemingly exploding with ribbons. "Like a pinata..." she breathed.

A chuckle next to her made her look back at the man she still held, in fear of falling back to the reality she was just in alone. "So, this woman must be you," the man snickered and extended his other arm outward. He was holding a long magnificent scythe decorated with the torso of a skeleton and thorned vines. The pointed blade was positioned over a ribbing streaming in front of them, it now looked more like a film reel, on which her face was projected. It was her many years ago, when she had been his doctor. She saw the love-sickness in her eyes. *was it so obvious even then?*

The moments passed and she saw before her the years of Joker's life, things she never knew about, many she did. She saw herself hurt over and over, Bats, she saw Joker's obsession with him. But here, in this unbiased view, she saw how mad the clown prince of crime really was. That he never loved her. Of course she knew that a long time ago, just never acknowledged it. She too, was mad, mad for him. They viewed one particular night when Joker had thrown her out of a high-rise, without any remorse. She flinched remembering the impact. The tears began to well up in her eyes again. "Why are you showing me this?" she whimpered.

The movement around her froze and the silver head turned toward her, she caught a flash of green eyes. "Well, I didn't mean to. This has never really happened before." Despite the situation, she saw a smile on his face. "I'm just carrying on with me job." At this point, Harley heard the lilt to his accent, recognizing he wasn't from New York, or even the United States.

"So, what happens now? A-are you gonna kill me?"

The man began to laugh, quite loudly; it shook the very air around her and almost inspired some of her own. "Now, now, I don't kill nobody. Just cleaning up the insides, I am." after finishing, the man swept her forward towards the Joker. He lowered his scythe and all the film that shot out raced back forward into his core. The tip of his blade then plunged inside and a large reel shot out, floating to his hands. Harley relaxed her grip, but daren't let go. He tucked the roll into the immense robes he was wearing and pulled out a notebook. "That does seem to clear up my part, dear. But I may need to notify mt uppers of your involvement. I do say that means we may need to speak further in the future." Harley was just completely beside herself at what was happening. She knew science, and she knew crazy and this seemed to be neither. The man looked back to the Joker's body, "I'm sorry for all the pain this man has caused you, I hope things get a bit better." Turning back to her, he had an enormous grin plastered to his face, "Remember that true laughter is priceless!"

[A/N: Thank you so much for checking out my new fic, I hope you liked it! Want more? Let me know by leaving a review, sending me a message or just following the story, it may take a hot minute for updates to roll out while I still have my other one going. But this is an idea I've been playing with for a while and finally figured out how to kick it off. More to come (hopefully!)]


End file.
